Everything Gonna be Alright
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Teriakan panik menggema diseluruh ruangan. Dua tubuh mungil itu hanya bisa berpelukan dan menatap nanar ratusan orang dewasa yang histeris. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Itulah harapan kami. Percayalah jika keajaiban itu ada. Terinspirasi dari peristiwa kapal ferry yang tenggelam. Bro!AkaKuro. Typo(s)


"_Nii-chan_, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

* * *

**Everything Gonna be Alright**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Aka**shi and **Kuro**ko

**Oneshot. K**

**Bromance. Typo(s). **

**PERHATIAN**

**Terinsipirasi dari sepenggal kisah penumpang tenggelamnya kapal Ferry milik Korea Selatan. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi kalian. Believe that miracle is exist.**

**#PrayForSouthKorea**

**#PrayForOurWorld**

* * *

Dua bocah mungil itu tersenyum kearah kamera. Tangan mungil itu bertautan dengan erat, seolah tidak mengijinkan salah satu dari mereka pergi.

Kedua orang dewasa yang memotret mereka tidak bisa menahan senyum. Salah satu dari orang dewasa tersebut—sang bunda—menghampiri dua bocah mungil yang merupakan putranya tercinta. Ia mengusap penuh sayang surai _baby blue_ milik sang putra.

"_Tou-sama_ sudah memotret kalian. Ayo sekarang kita naik, kalian sudah tidak sabar bukan?" tanya wanita itu.

Dua bocah itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, mereka langsung naik kedalam tanpa menunggu kedua orang tua mereka.

"Seijuurou-_nii_, _Tou-sama_ dan _Kaa-sama_ masih dibawah." Rengek sang adik yang memilki surai _baby_ _blue_ dengan manik mata berwarna senada.

Sang kakak yang menyeretnya pun tersenyum, "Nanti mereka menyusul Tetsuya. Sekarang kita masuk dulu saja."

Tetsuya mengangguk, ia mengikuti langkah sang kakak yang menuju kedalam kapal yang kini sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang—yang mayoritas merupakan anak remaja.

Mereka berdua adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya. Kakak beradik dari keluarga terpandang Akashi. Saat ini, keluarga Akashi tengah berlibur. Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah pulau wisata yang cukup terkenal, dan untuk mencapai kesana, mereka harus menaiki sebuah kapal _ferry_.

Sebenarnya, keluarga Akashi bisa saja menaiki kapal pribadi, tapi berterimakasihlah kepada dua bersaudara itu yang semalaman merengek meminta naik kapal _ferry_ umum—untuk menambah pengalaman katanya.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kini sudah sampai dilobi. Mereka berdua celingukan kesana-kemari—mencari keberadaan orang tua mereka yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, padahal pemberitahuan bahwa kapal telah berlayar sudah diumumkan sejak tadi.

Manik dwiwarna Seijuurou membulat ketika merasakan tubuh mungilnya terangkat keudara. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok ayahnya sedang menggendongnya sambil tersenyum, "Mencari _Tou-sama_, eh jagoan kecil?"

Seijuurou hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan ayahnya, ia melirik kearah adiknya yang kini tengah berada digandengan ibunya.

"Tetsuya ayo sini, biar _Tou-sama_ menggendong kita." Ajak Seijuurou pada Tetsuya. Tapi bocah itu justru hanya menatap polos kakaknya.

Sedangkan ayahnya hanya bisa terkekeh, ia mengacak gemas surai _scarlet_ milik putra sulungnya, "_Tou-sama_ bukan _Superman_ yang bisa mengangkat kalian berdua."

Seijuurou merengut mendengar ucapan ayahnya, ia pun memberontak ingin turun. Begitu kaki mungilnya menginjak lantai lobi, ia langsung berlari mendekati adiknya. Sang ibunda yang melihat itu mengernyit heran.

"Sei_cchan_ sedaritadi tidak ingin jauh dari Te_cchan_ ya?" ucap sang Ibu. Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya polos.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Tetsuya!"

.-.-.

Dua bocah mungil itu kini duduk berdampingan. Seijuurou yang sedang asyik memainkan ponsel milik kakaknya dan Tetsuya yang hanya bisa duduk manis sambil memeluk boneka anak anjing.

Manik biru milik Tetsuya melirik sang kakak, ia menarik kaos berwarna biru yang dikenakan kakaknya, "_Nii-chan_, apa _Tou-sama_ dan _Kaa-sama_ masih lama?"

Seijuuoru mem_pause_ _game_ yang tengah dimainkan, ia menatap adiknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi lugu. Ia mengulas senyum kecil, "Sebentar lagi. Lagipula ada aku disini. Tetsuya kenapa?"

Kepala _baby blue_ itu menggeleng, "Aku... takut."

Seijuurou mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tau jika adiknya itu memang agak penakut. Tapi ia tidak terlalu paham mengapa adik manisnya itu ketakutan, padahal suasana disini tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Banyak orang disini, terutama para remaja yang kini sedang asyik bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya.

Tangan mungil Seijuurou bergerak memeluk tubuh adiknya, "Tidak usah takut. Bukankah ada aku disini?"

Bocah mungil itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya tatkala sang kakak mengatakan hal tersebut. Tangan mungilnya pun balas memeluk sang kakak.

Menit demi menit kini telah berlalu. Seijuurou kini tak lagi memainkan ponsel sang ayah, ia lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dengan adiknya—walaupun ia yang lebih banyak bicara, karena sang adik terlalu pendiam. Seijuurou sedikit bingung ketika ia menyadari kedua orang tuanya itu terlalu lama pergi, padahal mereka bilang hanya ingin mencari makan untuk Tetsuya yang tadi mengeluh lapar.

"Perhatian untuk seluruh penumpang kapal, kapal yang saat ini tengah kita tumpangi mengalami sedikit masalah. Diharapkan seluruh penumpang berkumpul di lobi dan menerima pelampung yang dibagikan oleh kru untuk berjaga-jaga."

Seijuurou terpaku. Meskipun ia masih SD, namun pemikirannya itu sudah termasuk dewasa. Ia langsung mengetahui jika kapal yang saat ini mereka tumpangi tengah dalam keadaan bahaya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memeluk adik mungilnya yang terlihat kebingungan karena orang-orang disekitar mereka yang terlihat panik sendiri.

Seorang pria paruh baya—yang Seijuurou ketahui sebagai seorang kru kapal—menghampiri mereka, ia berjongkok didepan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, "Kalian sendiri? Dimana orang tua kalian?"

"Sedang membeli makanan." Jawab Seijuurou. Pria itu mengangguk, ia pun hendak berlalu dari sana, namun tangan Seijuurou memegang celana seragam pria tersebut.

"Paman, bisakah aku meminta pelampung?" tanyanya.

Pria itu mengangguk, ia menghampiri rekannya dan kembali pada Seijuurou dengan membawa pelampung, "Ini. Kau tau cara memakainya?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, ia menerima pelampung yang disodorkan oleh pria tersebut. Ia meletakkan pelampung itu didekatnya.

"_Nii-chan_, aku takut." Lirih Tetsuya. Bocah mungil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kakak.

Seijuurou mengusap lembut surai _baby blue_ adiknya untuk menenangkannya. Tidak dipungkiri, Seijuuoru pun sebenarnya merasa takut, apalagi saat ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gerakan kapal ini.

Tubuh Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja oleng, ia pun jatuh dengan keadaan Tetsuya yang berada dipelukannya. Bukan, bukan hanya Seijuurou saja, tapi semua orang disana. Lama kelamaan, kemiringan kapal tersebut berubah drastis.

"SIAL! KAPALNYA TENGGELAM!"

Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang yang baru saja berteriak. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tersebut. Tapi, melihat keadaan mereka yang sekarang, Seijuurou tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya.

Ia dengan cepat langsung meraih pelampung yang tadi dimintanya, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati hanya ada satu pelampung—padahal tadi ia yakin, ia menerima dua buah pelampung. Seijuurou menggerutu, ini pasti salah satu kelakuan penumpang yang panik dan tidak kebagian pelampung.

Mata bulat Tetsuya memandang takut—sekaligus heran—orang-orang yang berlarian disana, bahkan ia bisa mendengar teriakan panik orang-orang yang berteriak 'kapal tenggelam' dan 'pintu terkunci'. Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kakaknya yang masih tampak tenang.

Bocah mungil itu hendak bertanya, namun sebuah goncangan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia semakin takut sekarang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kakak.

Seijuurou terdiam. Ia takut.

Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kapal yang mereka tumpangi sekarang tengah tenggelam membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

"_Nii-chan_." Panggil Tetsuya. Seijuurou seketika tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mendapati adiknya itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"KAPALNYA BENAR-BENAR TENGGELAM!"

"AIRNYA SUDAH MULAI MASUK!"

"YA TUHAN! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN AKU TAKUT!"

Berbagai teriakan kini menghiasi suasana lobi tempat Akashi bersaudara itu berada. Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, ia sangat berharap kedua orang tuanya itu kini berada disampingnya, melindunginya, mengatakan jika mereka semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun itu semua hanyalah harapan baginya, orang tua mereka tidak ada disini, ia tidak tau mereka berada dimana, bahkan ia tidak tau apakah orang tua mereka masih bernafas atau tidak.

Seijuurou membuka matanya ketika merasakan tarikan pada kaosnya.

"Seijuurou-_nii_?" panggil Tetsuya sekali lagi.

Seijuurou mengulas senyum manis. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap lembut Tetsuya. Jika tidak ada kedua orang tuanya, bukankah masih ada dirinya? Yang akan melindungi adik manisnya.

"_Nii-chan_, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tetsuya, ia menatap bingung kakaknya, lalu beralih pada orang-orang yang kini tengah menangis dan berteriak dengan panik ketika rembesan air sudah mulai masuk kedalam lobi.

Seijuurou menangkup wajah adiknya, ia menatap lembut sang adik, "Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tetsuya memastikan. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik kakaknya yang kini tengah memakaikan pelampung pada tubuh mungilnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut—sangat lembut, hingga membuat Tetsuya terpaku. Selesai memasangkan pelampung pada adiknya, Seijuurou membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Seijuurou, air bah menghantam tubuh mereka.

.-.-.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik biru muda yang begitu jernih dan indah—meskipun terlihat begitu sayu. Belum lama manik itu menatap dunia luar, manik indah itu kembali bersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya.

Tubuh mungil yang basah kuyup itu terlihat begitu lemah dalam gendongan seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_.

"Satu lagi korban selamat." Kata pemuda itu pada rekannya yang baru saja datang. Salah satu dari rekannya itu langsung menghampiri sang bocah yang berada dalam gendongannya rekannya. Ia mengernyit ketika mengetahui keadaan tubuh itu melemah.

"Sebaiknya kita segera membawanya ke klinik Aomine." Ucap pemuda bersurai hijau yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan sang bocah.

Pemuda berkulit tan yang dipanggil Aomine itu mengangguk, ia dan seorang rekannya—Kise—langsung mengikuti langkah pemuda bersurai hijau—Midorima—yang terkesan sangat tergesa-gesa.

Begitu Aomine membaringkan tubuh lemah itu diranjang, Midorima dengan cekatan langsung memeriksa tubuh mungil itu—memastikan adakah luka berat yang diterimanya. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika tidak mendapati luka yang terlalu serius.

Tak lama kemudian. Bocah itu membuka matanya. Manik matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, ia pun berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya—dengan dibantu Midorima.

"_Nii-chan_..." panggil bocah itu dengan lirih. Manik matanya masih berkeliaran kesana-kemari—mencari sosok kakaknya.

Tiga pemuda disana mematung mendengar perkataan lirih sang bocah.

"Seijuurou-_nii_... Sei-_nii_... _Nii-chan_..."

Kise terenyuh, ia tidak tega melihat bocah mungil bersurai _baby blue_ yang kini tengah menangis sambil memanggil nama kakaknya. Saat itu juga, Kise menyadari, betapa berartinya sosok sang kakak bagi bocah itu. Bahkan waktu dirinya baru sadar, nama sang kakaklah yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya bukan orang tuanya.

Kise memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Mengusap punggungnya penuh sayang. Ia tidak tega melihat bocah mungil itu menangis sambil terus memanggil nama kakaknya.

"Tenanglah, kakakmu baik-baik saja-_ssu_." Ucap Kise. Namun sepertinya perkataan Kise tidak didengar oleh sang bocah. Bocah bersurai _baby blue_ itu terus saja menangis pilu sambil memanggil nama kakaknya.

Midorima melirik Aomine yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa saat kau menemukannya dia bersama kakaknya _nanodayo_?"

Aomine mengangguk, "Begitulah. Ia berada dipelukan kakaknya. Namun saat aku berusaha menyelamatkan mereka berdua, puing kapal itu tiba-tiba ada yang rubuh. Sehingga memisahkan kami. Aku masih menyuruh rekanku untuk mencari kakaknya."

"Kuharap kakaknya selamat _nanodayo_."

Aomine mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Aku tidak yakin. Bocah itu tidak menggunakan pelampung. Dilihat dari keadaannya, mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi, aku berharap dia masih hidup. Agar ia bisa terus bersama dengan adiknya."

Midorima terkejut mendengar perkataan rekannya, namun dengan cepat ia segera menutupinya. Kini manik matanya terfokus pada bocah mungil yang masih menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Kise. Mulut mungilnya tiada henti memanggil sang kakak.

Ia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati.

Semoga sang kakak masih hidup dan selamat. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuanya. Agar kelak, mereka bisa memperhatikan bagaimana bocah manis itu tumbuh.

Karena dirinya percaya, keajaiban itu ada selama harapan dan doa masih terus dilantunkan.

**END.**

a/n:

Ehem.

Pertama saya ingin mengucapkan berbela sungkawa untuk musibah yang menimpa ratusan anak dan remaja yang menumpangi kapal Ferry yang akan membawa mereka ke Pulau Jeju—Korea Selatan. Jujur, saya kira itu hanya kecelakaan biasa. Tapi saya tidak menyangka jika banyak anak kecil yang tidak berdosa ada didalam sana. Apalagi saya melihat salah satu berita yang mengatakan seorang gadis kecil selamat karena kakaknya melindungi dirinya.

Sampai ada fanartnya, dan waktu saya melihat itu, kokoro ini mendadak sakit. Saya sampai nangis loh. Digambarnya itu, digambarkan kakaknya lagi masangin pelampung ke adiknya sambil bilang semua akan baik-baik saja—seperti adegan diatas.

Tapi, tentu saja ini cerita yang saya tulis ini hanya sekedar fiksi, saya memang sedikit mengambil adegan itu—tapi untuk selebihnya, itu hanya imajinasi saya.

Dan mari kita berdoa untuk kejadian ini, bukan hanya kejadian di Korea Selatan ini, tapi juga yang tejadi di negeri kita—yang juga sedang dilanda beberapa masalah. Kita doakan semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Amin.

Last, review please?^^


End file.
